Danger and Money
by Head Writer
Summary: AJ,Ashley,Beulah and Laura are 4 friends,those four girls are still teenagers but their boring lives and young stupidness will lead them to a very dirty business. Rated TVMA,18
1. Chapter 1

Ashley is a teenager who is going to the 8th grade,her father is in prison for robbery,whille her mother left them,so she is raising herself,well because of not having a parent figure,she wants to enter a world of porn business.

Beulah was adopted by a lawyer named Don and he have a step-brother named Jerry,Jerry is also a 8th grader as Beulah and Ashley,and he never had a brotherly feelings towards Beulah,as he would say "we dont share same DNA",because as Beulah was raising into a beautiful girl,so was Jerry's wish to have a sex with her.

Ashley-Hey Beulah, what are you watching?

Beulah-Nothing...

Ashley-I won't tell anyone.

Beulah showes a porn.

Beulah-I would love to be involved in that business.

Ashley-Me too.

Beulah-But how to start something like that.

Ashley-Well i can find a place, then you must find a camera, and we are going to put commercial to hot line service.

Beulah-Well, we should not hurry up, first you find the place.

 _A week later_

Ashley-Beulah, i have a place.

Beulah-That's great, i buy the camera, and i also bringed a camera from home, so we have two cameras now.

Ashley-That leaves us with our promotional work.

Beulah-Who is going to call?

Ashley-I will

 _And after Ashley put commercial in hot line, a week later Beulah and Ashley began to "work"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Two months later_

Ashley-We made a good amount of money for now.

Beulah-Well we sell our dvds really fast, and since we did not rated our product, everyone can take this and watch this.

Ashley-How much did you had guys fucked?

Beulah-Uh i don't know about you?

Ashley- I've lost a count after 10.

 _All of sudden AJ comes to them_

AJ- Hi girls,i've been watching your i must say you are doing great. I have a question, can i be a part of your team?

Ashley-Can you handle having a sex with three guys per night?

AJ-I think i can.

Beulah-We should give her a chance, come tonight..

Ashley-We are going to give you adress after class, and bring a camera.

AJ-Ok i will.

 _And so the third girl joined the team, and after a month sales were even more up._

Beulah-You see, i was not wrong with AJ.

Ashley-Well she can handle our "costumers" pretty well.

AJ-Are we going to work this weekend too?

Beulah-Of course.

 _Laura gets close to girls_

Ashley-What do you want?.

Laura-Well... I...

AJ-Don't be afraid, say it.

Laura-Believe it or not, i've been watching your porn stuff.

Ashley- And now you wanna signed up dvd.

Laura No, no, eh how to say this without getting little afraid, but i would like to join your team.

Ashley- You wanna join our team?

Beulah-Laura, do you relaize what are you talking about?

AJ-I think she is too soft.

Laura-Just give me a chance.

Ashley-Girl, do you understand, once you get in this stuff, there is no way out.

Laura-Yes, i'm fully aware of that.

Beulah-Were are going to give you a adress, come tonight and bring a camera with you.

 _Laura was proven that she can handle "the heat" And so these four girls got more and more known in porn business._

 _One night when Beulah got home, in her room Jerry was waiting for her._

Jerry-Beulah, we need to talk.

Beulah-What are you doing in my room so late.

Jerry-Well, i was watching a porn, as mater of facto, i think this footage is familiar to you.

Beulah sees a footage of AJ having sex with some guy.

Beulah-You have these dvds too?!

Jerry-And AJ does not wanna be my girlfriend, yet she let some guy fuck her.

Beulah-You do not understand.

Jerry-You know that i love this crazy stuff, and you did not tell me about it.

Beulah-Because you are going to tell anyone.

 _D_ ay _later at school_

Beulah Girl, Jerry knows about our stuff.

Ashley-Ah that troll

Jerry-Well It's nice to see you too. You know girls you would go on to be a stars without once inviting me to a party.

Beulah-This is girl group only.

Jerry-I don't wanna be a part of your group, i wanna be your costumer.

Ashley-Boy, we are doing that when is your vedrine.

Jerry-Ha ha, you know speaking of that, i didn't know that Laura can fuck that good

Laura Ha ha, Really funny

Jerry You have yet to get on on one with real man, and AJ you know that i speak the truth.

AJ-Oh you really think so?

Ashley-Well if you wanna be part of our party, you are going first though me.

Jerry-Ok.

 _And so Jerry got to a "party", Ashley was waiting for him._

Ashley-Boy, are you ready to get destroyed.

Jerry-Get in the room.

 _And so Jerry had sex with Ashley, and his sex with Ashley got huge sells within a week._

 _Next day Jerry got his wish and he had sex with AJ too._

 _Day later_

Jerry-What's up girls?

AJ-HI.

Ashley-Hi.

Beulah-You did well boy.

Jerry-Ashley, AJ, admit now did you had better man to fuck you than me.

AJ-From where such you have such a force?

Ashley- You are nuts.

Jerry hugs them, AJ, Ashley, you are my force, _Jerry kiss both AJ and Ashley_

Jerry-Speaking of,... Laura, when are we going to have a "match"?

Laura-Tonight.

Jerry-What about you Beulah?

Laura-How are you going to have a sex with her, she is your stepsister.

Jerry-We don't share same blood nor DNA, so my sexual inetentions are not controversial,

AJ-Yeah, but you live with her whole life under same roof.

Beulah-Since i've been knowing him, he wants his dick in my vagina.

Jerry hugs Laura and Beulah, So girls, see ya tonight, _Jerry kisses both Laura and Beulah._

 _And so Jerry got "one on one" with both Laura and Beulah, and he had sex with them_


	3. Chapter 3

Next week

Jerry-Look Ashley,we sell as lot of dvds this week.

Ashley-I must say this is going faster than when i and Beulah started this.

AJ-We earned a lot of money for now.

Beulah-We created a great business,we just must be careful when it comes to the online.

Laura-My dad would kill me if he hears that im in this stuff.

 _In next month,"empire" was more and more building up,there were more costumers,and Jerry's on on one sex videos series were also great edition to the firm._

Ashley-Hey look, what is Jerry doing with Paige?

AJ-What does that bitch wants from him.

Jerry-Well guys,you do not need any introduction,you girls know each other.

Paige- You are doing an awesome job with those porn stuff.

Ashley-Thank you.

Jerry-Since tonight you girls would be busy with costumers,i will bring Paige so we two can have a sex.

Beulah-But don't annoy us,we have a lot of work today.

 _And so Jerry had sex with Paige,in next weeks,Jerry would sometimes bring Paige to have a sex,sometimes he would have a sex with one of the four girls._

 _Meanwhille Beulah's stepfather Don was starting to hear about porn stuff,and he only heard that there were four female teeangers who were involved in this stuff,but he did not know the indentity of those four girls._

Don-Jerry,come here for a second.

Jerry-Yes,dad.

Don-Since i know you love to watch crazy stuff,do you by any chance had to hear or see "new school of porn"?

Jerry-Hmmmmmmm,no,why?

Don-Because this is happeninf in my city,and i dont know what to do.

Jerry-You ain't cop,why does that bother you so much?

Don-Because teenagers are involved in that stuff,and last night,whill i was sitting in the kitchen,i heard someone open the door,and i saw that Beulah was returning home really late.

Jerry-Don't shit.

Don-I don't know what do to now.

 _One night during the "work",four girls were once again earining the money as usual,but all of sudden police enters the building and arrest all four girls._

 _Day later in prison  
_

Beulah-Now we are fucked!

Ashley-I end up like my father.

Laura-I'm scared.

AJ-Can you say anything besides that you are scared,you knew what kind is this buisness is.

Ashley-Girls,don't fucking argue now.

Laura-I cannot be fucking calm either.

AJ-Then shut the fuck up!

Beulah-All four of us should be fucking quiet now.

 _A minute later,two cops gets in,and the took four girls to a court_

 _Four girls entered the court,each one of them had a familiar face inside the room_

 _AJ saw her father Peter,Ashley saw her father Dan,Beulah saw Don and Jerry and Laura saw her father Charile._

Raymond-I'm judge Raymond,and i open this case...

 _As Raymond was reading a convction,four girls were looking at each other and they looked at other people in the room._

 _After an hour and half of girls talking how they startet and how buisness worked,Don got the word._

Don-We the parents decide,that they should get at least three day in prison,so they can learn for next time.

Raymond-You heard that girls? Your parents think that you should get imprisioned,and i think that is the best idea.

Raymond-First who will get in prison for four day is AJ then Laura,Beulah and Ashley.

 _AJ got first in the prison,and he learn that her cellmate is Dan,as he enters Cell slowly,he sees no Dan._

AJ-Dan,are you here.

 _As she gets in middle of the room,all of sudden somebody wraps his feet on AJ's face._

 _Dan had sex with AJ during those three days._

 _Laura and Beulah also had sex with Dan._

 _Only Ashley did not had a sex with her father,and when she entered the cell she was slaped by her father  
_

 _Next month_

Laura-Dad,are you still mad at me?

 _Charlie got close to her and he slaps her across the face,and he leaves._

 _Meanwhille..._

AJ-Dad i know you are mad at me,but i want to make a money...

 _AJ's dad slaps her across the face._

 _Meanwhille by Beulah's_

Beulah-I never let my grades down even when i was doing a porn.

 _Don slaps Beulah._

 _Next month four girls meet again_

Ashley-Hey my sisters,what's up?

Beulah-It's been awhille since i saw you three.

Laura-We must hurry,who knows,maybe they follow us.

AJ-Did Jerry betray us?

Beulah-No,you know that he too loved our stuff.

AJ-How much money is saved?

Ashley-Everything,because,they did not even look after money,how are we going to spent that?

Beulah-Well it's lot of money.

Laura-We are going to split in four.

 _4 Girls split the money in four,and for next two months they lived their lives as normal teenagers untill one day..._


	4. Chapter 4

One day

Beulah-Hey Ashley,long time no see.

Ashley-What do you need all of these books?

Beulah-Well,you know,Don wants me to be his assitant at his work.

Ashley-You know,when you look this street,we went here for months whille we were getting to our working place.

Beulah-Heh,good times.

Ashley-I would love to be in porn stuff at least a one day in a week.

Beulah-Me too.

 _Beulah and Ashley looked at each other_

Ashley-Do you think what i think.

Beulah-We should reopen the business.

Ashley-We should call AJ and Laura.

Beulah-Well,i must tell Jerry too.

 _Both Laura and AJ accepted the invitation,and everything went back to business,money was starting to flow again.  
_

 _Three months later_

Don-Beulah,can you get quick to my room.

Beulah-OK.

 _Beulah was entering the room,when she sees Don putting some dvd in the computer._

Beulah-What is this CD?

Don-Some movie,sit we are going to watch together.

 _DVD begins,and it was a Beulah having a sex with costumer_

Beulah-Not again.

Don-Why are you doing this?

Beulah-Becuase i can make money from this,oh come one you always wanted me to be your wife.

Don-Well ever since you transform into this hot girl,i wanted you for myself. And besides that we dont share same DNA nor blood so...

 _Don grabs Beulah and they had sex._

 _Meanwhille by Laura's_

Laura-Dad,i need to show you something.

Charile-What?

 _Laura puts her new porn dvd on the desk_

Charile-Why?

Laura-I love this stuff,im sorry.

Charile-Well if i ban you again,you won't listen,so go and do that stuff.

 _After AJ and Ashley learn that Beulah and Laura said to their fathers that they are back in porn stuff,AJ and Ashley went to their fathers and they told them that they are back in buisness.  
_

 _A week later_

 _During the work-night,it went everything as usual,and then Charile,Don,Raymond and Peter showes up._

 _Peter gets in Laura's room_

Laura-Peter,what are you doing here? If you looking for your da...

 _Peter gets close to naked Laura_ -I want you.

Laura-What?You wanna have a sex with me?

 _Peter grabs Laura and they had sex._

 _Meanwhille Raymond gets in Ashley's room  
_

Raymond-Aha! So you are here. _Raymond stands in front of naked Ashley_

Ashley-Judge,our parents knows about this now.

Raymond-I wanna experience you,if i can?

Ashley-If you are in any sort of help for our industry,why not.

 _Raymond had sex with Ashley_

 _Beulah had sex with Don,and AJ had sex with Jerry_

 _Whille Charile bumped into a naked Paige who comed with Jerry._

Charile-Girl,are you too involved in this stuff?

Paige-Kind of,why?

Charile-Well,i wanna sex with somebody.

Paige-Yeah,but...

Charile-Well,our dvd,and every peny that comes aliong,will be your earning

 _Paige gets Charile in room and they had sex_

 _Months later new wave of buisness was waving as now more people were involved,Paige moved to live with Charlie,Ashley moved to live with Raymond,Beulah and Don were now a pair,AJ moved in too to live with Jerry,and Laura lived with Peter now.  
_

 _In this mania that was running,people like Charile becomed more and more obsessed with sex,his secretary Tanya was his long time employee,she was young woman,and since Charile was a painter for a job,he come up with a idea to paint her.  
_

Charile-Tanya,can you get to my office for a sceond?

Tanya-Whats up,boss?

Charlie-Tanya,i know what is going to be my next big creation.

Tanya-What?

Charile-A naked woman,but i will paint a whole naked body,everything from head to toe. And i know who will pose for that.

Tanya-Who?

Charlie-You my honey:

Tanya-Me,heh,really. I dont know...

Charile-You know just try,i would love to see your naked body.

Tanya-You know that i respect you as a painter very much,but i think this is too much.

Paige- I think she does not have anything to show.

Tanya-Hey,watch your mouth,wait,i will do this,i have a plenty to show.

 _And so Tanya got naked for a paiting,as she stand face to face with Charlie,their eyes locked one on one and they get in sex together._

 _As weeks would pass,Tanya was less a secretary and more as sex machine to a Charile,meanwhille even Dan was out of prison and he would also get in the "buisness"  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_As the business grew more and more, it got attention from the president herself._

 _One night police enter the place and everyone got arrested besides Tanya who was not involved in that_ _business even she had relationship with Charlie._

 _Stephanie herself wanted to talk with them,and first was Dan._

Stephanie-Listen up boy, you are going to say everything that you know right now!

Dan-Listen up, nobody was forced into it, this was our business.

Stephanie- You are giving a bad image to the society, and also i have a daughter those girls's age.

Dan-Are you maried?

Stephanie-I'm divorced.

Dan-So It's been awhile since you had been fucked.

 _Stephanie slaps Dan across the face, seconds later she sits on top of him and they make out, in the end they had sex._

 _Later that night everyone was set free from prison_

 _A week later_

Ashley- Did you really had sex with president?

Dan-Yes, and when woman are loaded with rage, good sex can calm her down.

 _All of sudden Stephanie comes with her daughter to Ashley and Dan's house._

Stephanie- Dan, Ashley, meet my daughter, Zelina.

Zelina-So i finally meet one of the infamous four.

Ashley-Oh, i did not know that we had such a nickname.

Zelina-Well that's how we call you, that is nice consindering what else nicknames you are getting.

Ashley-Maybe you should get to our place so you can see everything live in color.

Dan-Stephanie, what do you think?

Stephanie- I don't know.

Zelina-We are in.

 _And so Zelina and Stephanie get to the infamous place, and soon as Stephanie entered, Don slaped her on her ass_

Stephanie-Listen boy, watch what are you doing

Don-President, this is our country, and if you wanna piece of this land, go inside the room and try to get back

 _Stephanie gets into a room with Don and they had sex._

 _Zelina got in the room with Dan._

Dan-We are all alone.

Zelina-So what do you want.

Dan-One night with you.

 _Zelina and Dan had sex_

 _One night three young police women:Paula, Molly and Amy entered the firm, as they arrived, everything was quiet as place was in dark,As Paula was trying to get lights up, someone put their feets acrooss their faces, as lights go up, It was Jerry, Don and Paul._

 _Jerry had sex with Paula, Don had sex with Molly and Paul had sex with Amy._

 _Later that month_

Laura- This place earn us more money than we imagined.

AJ-We have everything that we want.

Beulah-We have president by our side as well as police as those three girls are protecting us.

Ashley-Each and everyone of us had our man by our side, my dad have two girls by his side, Laura your dad have two girls too. I think we should make a tour across the country.

 _The end_


End file.
